American Voice Actors frozen
4,989 total. actors of frozen in Justin's fiction wanda blake what you are is here frozen 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 ... 25 This is a complete list of voice actors from USA that's currently on our wiki. “ Steve Alterman is an American voice actor. Animation DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge... Steve Alterman Al Rodrigo Al Rodrigo Jackie Gonneau Jackie Gonneau Darin De Paul Darin De Paul Bridget Hoffman Bridget Hoffman Ben Diskin Ben Diskin “ Holly Dorff (born July 18, 1967 in Hollywood, California, USA) is an American voice actress... Holly Dorff Cherami Leigh Cherami Leigh C ◾Cassandra Morris ◾Cassandra Peterson ◾Cassidy Naber ◾Catero Colbert ◾Catherine Battistone ◾Catherine Cavadini ◾Catherine Flye ◾Catherine O'Hara ◾Catherine Taber ◾Catherine Zambri ◾Cathianne Blore ◾Cathy Cahn ◾Cathy Lizzio ◾Cathy Moriarty ◾CCH Pounder ◾Cedric The Entertainer ◾Cedric Yarbrough ◾Celestin Cornielle ◾Celina Jade ◾Cerys Upstone ◾Chad Cline ◾Chad Doreck ◾Chad Einbinder ◾Chad Findley ◾Chad Ford ◾Chad Guerrero ◾Chad Halbrook ◾Chad L. Coleman ◾Chad Lowe ◾Chandler Pennington ◾Channing Tatum ◾Chao-Li Chi ◾Charity James ◾Charlene Ingram ◾Charles Anthony Burks ◾Charles Baker ◾Charles Barry ◾Charles Bartlett ◾Charles De Vries ◾Charles Durning ◾Charles Fathy ◾Charles Fleischer ◾Charles Halford ◾Charles Howerton ◾Charles Kimbrough ◾Charles Martinet ◾Charles Napier ◾Charles Nelson Reilly ◾Charles Parnell ◾Charles Rocket ◾Charlet Chung ◾Charlie Adler ◾Charlie Bean ◾Charlie Bright ◾Charlie Brill ◾Charlie Campbell ◾Charlie Day ◾Charlie Murphy ◾Charlie Schlatter ◾Charlie Sheen ◾Charlotte Rae ◾Charlton Heston ◾Chase Ainsworth ◾Chase Montgomery Fein ◾Chazz Palminteri ◾Cheech Marin ◾Chelsea Smith C cont. ◾Cherami Leigh ◾Cheri Oteri ◾Cherise Boothe ◾Cheryl Chase ◾Cheryl Freeman ◾Cheryl Lowber ◾Chi McBride ◾Chick Vennera ◾China Anne McClain ◾Chloe Bennet ◾Chloe Looper ◾Chloë Grace Moretz ◾Chris Anthony ◾Chris Bogle ◾Chris Bosh ◾Chris Browning ◾Chris Burnett ◾Chris Cain ◾Chris Canning ◾Chris Cason ◾Chris Cook ◾Chris Cox ◾Chris Edgerly ◾Chris Edmond ◾Chris Evans ◾Chris Fries ◾Chris Gardner ◾Chris Guerrero ◾Chris Hackney ◾Chris Hardwick ◾Chris Hatfield ◾Chris Hill ◾Chris Hury ◾Chris Hutchison ◾Chris Jai Alex ◾Chris Kattan ◾Chris Kokkinos ◾Chris Mathews ◾Chris McKinney ◾Chris Metzen ◾Chris Miller ◾Chris Niosi ◾Chris Parnell ◾Chris Parson ◾Chris Patton ◾Chris Phillips ◾Chris Pine ◾Chris Pratt ◾Chris Rager ◾Chris Redd ◾Chris Rickabaugh ◾Chris Rock ◾Chris Romano ◾Chris Ryan ◾Chris Sarandon ◾Chris Schmidt ◾Chris Sonnenburg ◾Chris Sykes ◾Chris Tardio ◾Chris Tergliafera ◾Chris Thurman ◾Chris Wedge ◾Chris Williams ◾Chris Wilson ◾Chris Zito ◾Chriss Anglin ◾Chrissie Fit C cont. ◾Christian Borle ◾Christian Erickson ◾Christian Heep ◾Christian Malmin ◾Christian Slater ◾Christian Taylor ◾Christie Houser ◾Christie Mellor ◾Christina Applegate ◾Christina Bateman ◾Christina Hendricks ◾Christina MacGregor ◾Christina Ricci ◾Christine Auten ◾Christine Baranski ◾Christine Cavanaugh ◾Christine Lakin ◾Christine Marie Cabanos ◾Christine Syron ◾Christopher Ayres ◾Christopher B. Duncan ◾Christopher Bevins ◾Christopher Corey Smith ◾Christopher Daniel Barnes ◾Christopher Gorham ◾Christopher Joyce ◾Christopher Judge ◾Christopher Kromer ◾Christopher Lloyd ◾Christopher McCulloch ◾Christopher McDonald ◾Christopher Michael Sanders ◾Christopher Middleton ◾Christopher Mintz-Plasse ◾Christopher Pickering ◾Christopher R. Sabat ◾Christopher Ragland ◾Christopher Randolph ◾Christopher Steele ◾Christopher Swindle ◾Christopher Walken ◾Christopher Wehkamp ◾Christy Carlson Romano ◾Chuck Huber ◾Chuck Kourouklis ◾Chuck McCann ◾Chuck Moshontz ◾Chuck Norris ◾Chuck O'Neil ◾Chuck Olson ◾Chyler Leigh ◾Cia Court ◾Ciara Parker ◾Cindy Robinson ◾Cira Larkin ◾Cissy Jones ◾Claire Danes ◾Clancy Brown ◾Clare Grant ◾Clare Peck ◾Clarence Cross ◾Clarence Nash ◾Clarine Harp ◾Clarissa Jacobson ◾Clark Gregg ◾Claudette Wells 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 ... 25 Recent Wiki Activity Kyle Fairlie A-Stone • 5 hours ago Disney Pucca (2006) A-Stone • 5 hours ago Alvin Sanders A-Stone • 5 hours ago Jim Byrnes A-Stone • 5 hours ago Help us grow English Voice Over Wikia! Get Started Category:Christy romano Category:Frozen Category:Bridget Hoffman Category:And bazillion others Category:Mediamass Category:Jim byrnes Category:Alvin sanders Category:Pucca Category:A stone Category:Wanda blake